The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to jacks for modular plugs.
Various modular plugs are known for use in connecting the conductors of multi-conductor cords to the conductors of printed circuit boards, such as in computers. A variety of jacks for modular plugs have been disclosed specifically for connection to printed circuit boards. These jacks commonly comprises a plurality of conductors having each one end welded to the printed circuit board and an opposite end for connecting the modular plug. U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,991 discloses a low profile jack for this purpose, which includes a plurality of jack contacts and a two-part housing, the contacts and housing parts being constructed so that the contacts are preferably completely enclosed within the housing with the jack at the same time having a low profile, i.e., a small height dimension. During the assembly process, jack contacts are inserted into respective bores on the inner housing part one by one from the top. The assembly process is time-consuming and complicated. When inserted, jack contacts may displace causing further welding process difficult to perform. Furthermore, before the outer housing part is fastened to the inner housing part, jack contacts are disposed on the outside, and therefore they may fall out of place.